Reflecting Alcohol or Reality
by The movie I am watching
Summary: Ron's drunk. As he stumbles into the common room, he sees an extraordinary sight, Harry on the floor ... Dead. Who's to blame?  Death's, too many, did Ron actually do that, that's chapters later!
1. Chapter 1

**Reflecting Alcohol or Reality**

**Here I go...**

I walked along the corridors of the 5th floor, it was afterhours. Wind gushed through the halls, and my footsteps echoed. I was in my Hogwarts uniform, a bottle of beer clutched in my fists. I was merely in my own world, lucky to not hit the low gargoyles that surrounded. Let's say that I was hardly drunk, but enough to let my self trip over.

I fell down, my head hitting the steel ground. I heard footstep, not my own but others. I crept around to see Snape, bloody bastard he is. : *You mustn't tell him I said that.* I stood still. I put my hand on the gargoyle next to me, I was by the corner were Snape had just passed. I stood silent. I smiled happily as Snape left the hall to the 4th floor down below. I began to walk; slowly I had entered the common room.

I froze. But walked forward to Harry's corpse. My hand on his heart, that wasn't beating. I looked at the grazes and cuts marking Harry's body. I looked up, to see George holding a sword, blood smudging the outline.

"George?" I asked. George let go of the silver sword, his mouth wide, in shock.

"What have I done?" George asked, as he looked at me, his eyes wide open. I gaped. _What had he done? What had he done? Murdered my best friend._ _That's what he had bloody done. _I stared at Harry's body.

"HELP! HELP!" I shouted. Footsteps came closer.

"I'll go to prison!" George muttered madly. The fat lady's door flung open: to see Snape

"What?" He said, looking at me. His eyes followed down to the dead corpse. Snape's eyes drifted to the sword, that was closesed to George.

"Out of my way!" Snape shouted as he walked close to Harry's body. "He's dead, and who's the murderer?" Snape said, his eyes twinkling. _'The dark lord will be happy.' Snape thought. _Snape sneered, and smirked slightly.

"I did." George said, taking the blame for his unforgivable actions. Snape turned at looked up at him.

"You." Snape said. "Will become a death eater!" Snape chuckled. My eyes widened. _A Weasly, a death eater? _But what, was me, Harry and Hermione right, was Snape a death eater? I guess so.

I rubbed my eyes, and counted to three. I had to wake up... But I wasn't asleep, or it wasn't the 6 beers (Alcohol) affecting me. I'm afraid to say, *GULP*, it was: rzzeawlfy ... Reality.

Sadly, I weakly kneeled next to Harry, crying on his grazed corpse.

"What's so sad? This is good." Snape said blankly. I ignored Snape. Snape was _smiling._ Why? How? Harry Potter is dead. I was lost in my drunk thoughts, right? 'I'm drunk.' I repeated to myself. I AM drunk.

Right?

**Like it? **

**Plez Review!**

...

**Love,**

**TJ l 121**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter...**

I woke up. I stirred at the window for a couple of minutes. I blasted my feet up. Yesterday didn't make sense, if it was a dream anyway. I quickly changed into some warm clothes. Grabbed my boots and walked into the full common room.

I saw Hermione's shimmering face in the flames of the warm fire. I walked up to her.

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"Um – er. I don't know how to put it" – I starting to fiddle with my hair. I REALLY didn't know how to put it. This was hard to say. Hermione won't take it all that well. After a long pause a began to spew it up. "Harry's dead." I said. I looked up to Hermiones crying eyes.

"But he was here yesterday!" Hermione blurted in the middle of tears. I felt like crying. God, what where we going to do, without Harry. He was brave, smart and caring. What had George done? The room was fill of chants and happiness. How could that be happy? I think I've gone paranoid. I laid back on the couch. My eyes starring into the misty windows. My mind replaying last night.

_I began to walk; slowly I had entered the common room._

_I froze. But walked forward to Harry's corpse. My hand on his heart, that wasn't beating. I looked at the grazes and cuts marking Harry's body. I looked up, to see George holding a sword, blood smudging the outline._

_"George?" I asked. George let go of the silver sword, his mouth wide, in shock._

_"What have I done?" George asked, as he looked at me, his eyes wide open. I gaped. What had he done? What had he done? Murdered my best friend. That's what he had bloody done. I stared at Harry's body._

_"HELP! HELP!" I shouted. Footsteps came closer._

_"I'll go to prison!" George muttered madly. The fat lady's door flung open: to see Snape_

_"What?" He said, looking at me. His eyes followed down to the dead corpse. Snape's eyes drifted to the sword, which was closesed to George._

_"Out of my way!" Snape shouted as he walked close to Harry's body. "He's dead, and who's the murderer?" Snape said, his eyes twinkling. 'The dark lord will be happy.' Snape thought. Snape sneered, and smirked slightly._

_"I did." George said, taking the blame for his unforgivable actions. Snape turned at looked up at him._

_"You." Snape said. "Will become a death eater!" Snape chuckled. My eyes widened. A Weasly, a death eater? But what, was me, Harry and Hermione right, was Snape a death eater? I guess so._

_I rubbed my eyes, and counted to three. I had to wake up... But I wasn't asleep, or it wasn't the 6 beers (Alcohol) affecting me. I'm afraid to say, *GULP*, it was: rzzeawlfy ... Reality._

_Sadly, I weakly kneeled next to Harry, crying on his grazed corpse._

_"What's so sad? This is good." Snape said blankly. I ignored Snape. Snape was smiling. Why? How? Harry Potter is dead._

My eyes quirked open.

"Ron. Ron." My vision was blirred. Hermione shook me firmly. I blinked. My eyes started to sprout. Most people where starring at me in the common room. Professor McGonagall was towering over me in worry. I now realized I had fainted. God, I am such a loser. I felt an urge of embarrassment wash over me. I sat up.

"What?" I said, trying to sound cool. But I knew I had failed. I sounded like a donkey.

Then in a sight of disgust I saw George in the corner of the fairly large room, he sat there moped in dust. He was up to something, I knew by the expression on his face.

**Like it?**

**Please review…**

**Love,**

**TJ l 121**


	3. Chapter 3

_George's p.o.v…_

**Time: ****9:00 AM**

"Target?" I asked.

"Hermione."

"Where?:"

"Library." Fred answered.

"How?:"

"Avada Kadavra." Fred said. I grinned, with a small chuckle.

**Four Hours Later … **

Fred and I walked into the library. Dusty books on shelves. Cobwebs on the windows. Misty stains on carpets.

Hermione stood reading a book, in the middle of isle of shelves. I walked closer to her. Fred departed. I held my wand in a tight grip. No – one was in the library. The librarians were in a chant. I held my wand up, pointing at Hermione.

"Silencio." I said. A green mist appeared from my wand, as it pounding into Hermione. Hermione shouted, but no words came out. She looked frustrated.

"Now that I have your attention, Fred." I said. Fred from behind Hermione grasped her wand, from the back pocket of her jeans.

I chanted in a whisper. "Avada Kadavra." Hermione fell on the ground … Dead, not to be awaken once again.

I pulled my left sleeve up; I was a death eater, and there was the mark...

_Ron's P.O.V_

I walked into the library. I had to tell Hermione everything I knew about Harry's murder, and that means telling Hermione who killed him. I paced through the shelves. I walked through on particular.

I froze in dead shock. I knelled to her corpse. I cried a soft tear on her body. She was dead. I had to face the facts, but I could be just in a deep sleep, right? I mean it is a possiblity. Hermione ain't dead. Right? RIGHT? She's still in her bed, and I'm still in mine. RIGHT? I pinched my self.

I didn't work, I tried again. No, it was … Reality …

"HELP!" I shouted. "Help." Her body curled in a sleep, dead for ever…

**Like it?**

**Plez review?**

**Love,**

**TJ l 121**

**… !**


	4. Chapter 4

I won't be updating in a few days…. SORRY! Please forgive me… I am at my dad's house soooooo , I only have what I've done on my mum's computer…


	5. Chapter 5

I got drunk that night, drinking beer was the only thing that helped me cool down. There was no Harry to cry on, or cheer me up. I sat there alone in the common room, it was one in the morning. I sat there, engrossed in my beer. I couldn't think.

_Suddenly all I can feel is the damp walls, I don't know why they are wet but they where. I felt scared for some reason, it was weird because I am usually not. I stand there waiting for something to attack, no, someone to attack. I checked my back pocket, for my wand, but it wasn't there. I felt more scared, I was unprotected. Unless this wasn't reality. __Are you kidding yourself? __The last two times you said that it was. I stood there, I just realized that I was in a unfamiliar surrounding. This had to be a dream, no, stop lying to yourself. I felt and urge sacredness as I saw a shadow in a point of light. I stepped back, each step thundering in my ears. I stopped and ran the common room, making a heavy sound._

"_Lightning Bolt." I said, in a hurried pace, huffing and puffing raggedly. _

"_Wrong." The fat lady said. WHAT! Did she just say I gave her the wrong password. But they didn't tell me the new password. Why not?_

"_Bu-" I said. I needed an excuse. _

"_Save it." The fat lady said. "I need some sleep." She put her down, to gain some rest. I stomped away, forgetting about the attacker. I went to the library, it was dark outside, full moon. The stars shining like fireworks._

_I heard a thump. Footsteps were made. They were coming closer, and closer. I stepped back. BANG. I felt a body behind me. I had bumped someone. _

"_Your not going to hurt your brother."_

…

That's the end of that chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

"_No – no." I answered, was I though. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I ran, but it was so dark I could hardly see. I bumped into the wall, my head smothered in substance. I wiped it off with my hand. In a glint of light, I saw, it was blood._

"_You, who's blood is this?" I asked. Was it Fred or George. I think I already know, George. I felt scared, in the pit of my stomach, I could fell butterflys,_

"_Why should I?" George said. "Ha. You know who's voice it is. Don't pretend you don't know." George said. I felt like dying. The sacredness, I couldn't stand it. Do it already. I felt like he was reading my mind. _

_He turned round, a knife coming my way._

I woke up, breathing heavily, and sweating. I looked round to see myself on a couch, next to a broken bottle.

"Ha." I said, in a breathy voice. I leaned back. It was only a dream. I sighed with relief. Every thing is alright.

Thank Goodness.

TJ l 121

…


	7. Chapter 7

I got up and checked my watch. It was so early in the morning. The dark eating the room. Star's clinging to the dark sky. I lay back starring out the window, over hills. I close my eyes falling into a nightmare.

_I was a chasing someone around the castle. Screams echoeing. Foot steps thump. The poerson I was following had visible red hair, long. She was screaming, making noises, crying, but in luck no – one heard. It was a warm evening, dark, while the moon shined bright. I found it fun, stalking her. I think I knew her, someone I had grown up with. What a shame. Her live, will vanish._

_NOT. _

_She'll suffer, and die of death. I hope, I don't want to go to jail. But it won't end up that way if I slit her little throat so that her blood ooze's out. _

_I chase her to a dead end. Holding a sharp bit of glass I stabbed her neck and firmly slid the neck apart from the body._

"_Ha!" I say, chuckling, holding a wide grin, bouyense falling to me. "That should do the trick." I said, walking away. I walked to the common room._

"_PassWord?" The fat lady said in an annoyed voice. She muttered some stuff like 'Why wake me' and 'You should of slept in the corridor'_

"_Ice Cubes." I answered. The fat ladys door swung open, letting me enter. The room was dark and shaded. I led myself to the couch. Sitting I sat._

I woke up. Breathing deeply I got out of my chair, replaying the nightmare in my head. I walked into the boy's dormitories, letting myself into the cosy four poster bed. I lay awake the whole night. Replaying the scary nightmare my head. Did it happen? I don't know. I thought hard about who that girl was. Lavender? No, but she doesn't have red blazing hair.

No.

GINNY!

That's the chapter

TJ l 12


	8. Chapter 8

I tried to sleep that night, but there was too much questions and guilt. I couldn't get my head around it, even if I didn't happen. Why did it happen? Why did it happen to me? Did it even happen? I need answers.

I was hurled in the soft bed for over three hours. Huddled there I lay, the warm blanket over top of my skin.

I got up : At seven o'clock. I got dressed, an hurried down stairs. I got out of the portrait hole quickly, and swung myself to the corner where my dream had placed the Ginny. She was there, her head on the floor. I ran back, to the common room.

"Pass – The fat lady began.

"Ice Cubes." I said quickly, hurrying back in the portrait hole I got back up to the boy's dormitories. I sank my self in guilt. It was me this time, I'm the murderer. Not Fred and not George it was me. I don't know who's doing this but make it stop. Three people that I care about are dead. How? Why? Those words were in my head. I don't know what to do.

It was 8 o'clock when I saw Dean get up. He got dressed. Me still in my pyjamas got dressed too. I whizzed down to the common room, and sat next to the fire. I can't believe what I just did. Dean came down.

"You're up bright and early." He said smiling. I HAD JUST KILLED HIS GIRLFRIED! And he was smiling.

"Hi." I mumbled back. I toasted on the fire. Dead looked at me and said:

"What's wrong."

"Nothing." I mumbled back. I didn't dare to look at him. I wanted to disappear and come back seeing smiley faces of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. But I knew that can't happen. Unless, nothing. I sat there thinking those words. I need answers.

That's another chapter

TJ l 121


	9. Chapter 9

I skipped breakfast and went to find Dumbledore. Turn myself in. I knocked on Dumbledore's gargoyle.

"Come in" He said. It opened. I stepped in as the elevator thing took me up to Dumbledore's office. I walked forwards knowing my fate. Azkaban.

"Hi, I w-want ta-ta- turn mys-elf in fo-for mur-der." I quaked.

"What?" Dumbledore said surprised.

"I mur-dered G-Ginny W-easl-ey."

"Ron, you see, you did not murder Ginny Weasley." His eyes twinkling nicely.

"No, I-I d-d-id. I'll –t-tell you my st-ory." I stuttered.

I told him everything.

"No, that is not a case of murder, you're being controlled by lord Voldemort himself. He cannot enter Hogwarts but is using you to do the work for him. I will have to teach you Occlemicy. (Whats it called?) You are not a murderer, Voldemort is using you." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"I f-felt ev-ery th-in-g th-ou-gh." I hiccouped. Crying, my eyes puffed I looked at Dumbledore again.

"You are feeling what he is feeling, Ronald."

"O-kay." I said getting of my seat and leading my self to the great hall. I am HUNGRY! But when I entered I did not find food, but I found Professor McGonagall.

"-has been a three murders here a Hogwarts, we have been trying to hide this, fortune but is unmistakeably hard. We have to warn you now. The people dead have been Harry Potter.-

There was loud gasped from the crowd of students.

-Hermione Granger.-

The Slytherins cheered. I heard Malfoy say, 'Filthy Mud Blood.' I felt like punching him in the face.

-Ginny Wealsley-

The crowd of students went quiet, as Dean started to cry.

"Dean honey." Mrs McGonagall said as she hurried to get to Dean's comfort.

"Lea-ve me." Dean sniffed. Mrs McGonagall walked back up to the microphone.

"As you know that you could turn up to be one of these people. Hopes this murderer-

Mrs McGonagall stiffened.

-will stop." Mrs McGonagall ended. She hurried of the stage and out of the great hall. Waddling her walk. I hurried out. I hope Dumbledore will tell her about this.

TJ l 121

…


	10. Chapter 10

Walking in pace I came up to Dean. How will I face him?

"Hi." He said, his eyes puffed, his cheeks covered in tears.

"H-Hi." I said uneasily. I was going red. "I got to go. " I lied. I ran of to the boy's dormitories. I sat on my bed. Thinking of mercy. 'Voldemort let me go.' 'Why me' 'What about someone in slytherin' I thought. But no, Voldemort had chosen me. I starred outside, think about love and laughter, will I ever love with such guilt. I can laugh but will I, guilt carrying me off that track. Dumbledore said I hadn't killed her, but a little voice inside of my mind is saying 'You, you did it'. I can't stop hearing it. I have to do something, something good to make me, feel good.

I thought of something nice to do.

Help someone with there homework, no it's the holidays.

Donate to St Mungo's?

Try out for something I hate

I think I might donate to St Mungo's, I checked under my bed for some money, not much there.

2 gallons

4 knuts.

Hell.

Where did all my money go.

I carried the money in my pocket to Dumbledore. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked on the door again. No answer. Then Professor McGonagall came up to me.

"He's not here." She said. He must be finding a Horcrux.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, Mr Weasley." She said.

"Well can I donate this to St Mungo's? " I asked.

"Okay." She said, taking the money out of my hand.

"Oh um." I said.

"What?" Profesor McGonagall answered, turning round to me.

"I hope he told you about what happened to Ginny." I spilled.

"Oh yes." She said as she stormed off. But that would be impossible, you can't be at two place's at once.

Impossible!

TJ l 121


	11. Chapter 11

I get ready for bed after along day. How could Professor McGonagall do that? Can you get more time from a charm?

I lay in bed, scared of what I could do while I'm sleeping. Kill, Murder, Slaughter, Steal, Kidnap. All those things I'm capable of while I sleep. If Voldemort is controlling me, then who or what would be his next target?

I fell asleep.

_I was walking down the corridor, calmly. Holding a silence I break the infusing mist._

"_Come out, come out where ever you are." I yell. My echo shadowing my voice briskly. I was fired a curse. I missed it by inches._

"_Ha. Now that's like it." This guy thought duel, I thought for the kill of it. I stepped forward so he knew where I was. _

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" He shouted, giving away his position. I jumped away, so I could miss. I through a charm._

"_Stupefy." I said, he wasn't wexpecting this. It hit it in the jar. _

"_Ha." I said. And another on down, another one bites the dust. I got out a knife._

Wake up.

_I gripped the knife carefully._

Wake up now.

_I stabbed his brain. Blood trickling down his face. Seamus's. I ran back to the common room._

"_Password?" The fat lady asked._

"_Lolly chow." I said. I enter the common room, feeling jacked up. I got to the boy's dormitry's. Hid my face, as I got into bed._

I woke up.

I did it.

I did it again. Me. Why couldn't I have woken up when I was telling my brain to? I hate it.

By the way:

When he goes into the where he is when he is sleeping, it's like he's going back to where he started. And that's why Ron wake's up.

TJ l 121


End file.
